


Gone Too Soon

by ShadowObsessor01



Series: Gone But Not Forgotten [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Another goodbye, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan, Song fic, Spoilers for Endgame, slight Rogue Avengers bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowObsessor01/pseuds/ShadowObsessor01
Summary: This couldn't be real. He knew he was standing with all the others, watching a grieving widow send her tribute floating across the lake while a young child lost one of the central pillars of her life. That those around him had even better claim of right to be here than he did. And yet...He couldn't believe that this was the only way.SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME! I REPEAT SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE AND PLAN TOO.





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, tis I! Returned from the grave. (We'll see how long this lasts.)  
> To all my readers whom have faithfully followed the Madness of Hope series, I apologize for the long wait. I have been battling depression and motivation induced issues for quite some time. I am also currently not working (by choice and Divine Guidance though I am looking around, hopefully I'll get somewhere that actually uses my major *fingers crossed*). I've got some stuff written down for the next chapter but I'm just not sure if its ready for posting or not. So please bear with me a little longer?  
> I wrote this fiction to a) get back into the game and b) because of the trauma Endgame left me with. CURSE YOU RUSSOS FOR THAT SUCK FEST OF A MOVIE!!!  
> OOOH it left me boiling mad. Expect a lot of Cap bashing (if that isn't your thing, don't go sending hate mail out me. You don't see me leaving hate mail in your cap friendly fiction, don't leave hate in my Tony friendly fiction. We have our preferences, no need to start a Civil War out of it.) in future fiction. Possibly even in Madness of Hope. I wasn't planning it, but I really, truly, explicitly do NOT like his character. So that may come out in my writing. Anyway, enjoy the story and please leave comments! Flames will be used to heat my coffee.  
> *Speaking of which....I need to go reheat a cup*  
> Ja'ne!

**Gone Too Soon**

 

This couldn't be real. He knew he was standing with all the others, watching a grieving widow send her tribute floating across the lake while a young child lost one of the central pillars of her life. That those around him had even better claim of right to be here than he did. And yet...

He couldn't believe that _this_ was the only way.

That out of all those realities the wizard saw, such an amazing man- a man who had so much still to share with the world, with his _daughter-_ had to pay the price for everyone. A sob hitched deep in his chest, gripping his airway and squeezing until it became practically impossible to breathe.

_It wasn't fair!_

_**It's not FAIR!** _

A hand reached up and gripped the starched fabric of the dress shirt he wore, wrinkling the material beyond salvation. All this power, his ability to stick to practically anything, and he couldn't hold onto one of the most important people left in his life. He was a failure! He didn't deserve to be an Avenger. Didn't deserve to be called a hero, if he couldn't keep his own loved ones alive.

_I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark! I couldn't protect you even with my power. I'm sorry I never had the courage to ask.... **DAD!**_

Another sob ripped through him, escaping him in the form of a harsh whine. As his knees gave out under the soul crushing pressure, he slid down the porch wall he had been resting against. He felt so incredibly selfish, crying like this, when the ones who had more of a right were completely dry eyed.

Sweet little Morgan, who looked and acted so much like Mr. Stark, who should have been screaming and wailing, asking for her father, instead sat quietly. Instead of begging her mother for the date when her daddy would return to hug her, kiss her boo-boos, put her to bed and read her a story or sneak her into the garage for Inventing Time, only asked for cheeseburgers.

It was breaking his heart to listen to the child of his beloved mentor and father figure....because he had been just the same when he had been orphaned. At first, it doesn't set in what “death” entails. Children are smart, especially those with genius level intellects, and when the meaning behind the word is explained then taken with the body language of those around you, a child quickly realizes that death equals not returning, means no more kisses or hugs, no more feeling safe in arms that have always held you. A voice you have grown with, that you have always known to the depths of your soul, will no longer promise to protect you or be there for you or tell you how much you are loved. Children are not as naïve as adults seem to think. They understand things on another level, it just takes them a little longer to process.

Tears cascading down his cheeks and he knew it was 'ugly crying' as MJ would put it; snot slimy and gross across his top lip, eyes cherry tomato red and puffier than Aunt May's attempts at marshmallow topped pumpkin pie. He just couldn't find it within himself to stop.

“Hey Gidget.” Enhanced hearing perked up at the unfamiliar voice addressing Morgan. The tone of address wasn't unfamiliar, just as soft as the many others who had come to offer their condolences to the girl (not that he believed _**some**_ of those even deserved to be in attendance much less “apologizing” and giving their “condolences” after what they did to Mr. Stark. He's not salty about it, honest!) but also containing the heavy warmth of familiarity.

“Hi Harley. Uncle Happy is gonna take me to get cheeseburgers.”

“I heard. Think I could come with, get in on that yummy cheesy all American goodness action?”

“It's alright with me, Kiddo. Plenty of room in the car.”

“...okay.”

“Wow! Such enthusiasm for the company of your big brother! I'm touched by your love, Gidget, truly.”

Such a simple conversation had helped cease his tears and the laughter suddenly bouncing lightly around the corner drew him from his cloud of depression to look upon the scene.

It was the auburn haired young adult he had seen but not gotten a chance for an introduction. How the man knew the Starks he didn't know, but the sharp flash of pain in his chest that left a taste of bitter lemon on his tongue as he watched the stranger (Harley? Like the motorcycle?) coax a small smile from the too solemn child he couldn't deny as anything but what it was.

Jealousy.

“If you stick it out, Gidget, I have no other recourse than to pinch it.”

“NO! Leave my tongue alone, meanie Harley!”

“Meanie now, am I? How can you be so disrespectful to your beloved older brother?!” He watched as Harley swooped forward and began to tickle the little sprite on the bench. “Since you've been so rude, I have no recourse but to punish you with a healthy dose of tickle torture! **Rawr!** ”

Morgan shrieked with laughter, fat tears dripping down chubby cheeks. And for a moment, he felt like the world was right once more. Like if he listened hard enough, he would hear Mr. Stark's voice teasing Mr. Rhodes mercilessly, or laughing at the antics of his daughter.

Then, as all things must, the moment of peace ended and the event he had been bracing for came. Morgan's tears of laughter turned into wailing sobs of grief, the kind that leaves a person short of breath and devoid of feelings beyond soul numbing agony. Even as Harley picked up the grieving girl and rocked her, his own legs carried him to one of the last links to Mr. Stark. A single hand on her heaving back was all he allowed himself because he didn't have the right to take her away from her brother figure (he shoves away the dark thoughts about how he should be able to hold her without fear if only he had been strong enough to hold on, to not end up as dust on an alien planet.) and now wasn't the time to get between the two. Chocolate clashed with sapphire, evaluating and calculating before harsh intelligence conceded that their issues could be put aside for the sake of their mentor's baby girl.

Minutes passed before her sobs faded to panting hiccups. Harley stroked her hair a few more times before pulling her back enough to see her face. Watery hazel eyes, blood shot and crusty, gazed up at one of her few pillars remaining.

“Gidget, before burgers, wanna help me with a tribute to Dad?” Harley's tone was as warm as his smile, accepting Morgan's rejection if she so chose. With eyes too old for someone so young, Morgan Stark regarded her big brother, one of two that her father had adopted as his own before she was born and the only one that had remained after the first Snap.

“Okay.” He watched as a small smile brightened the little one's face and could imagine how Mr. Stark must have surely seen her for the tiny angel she was. Then she turned and held out a hand to him, eyes knowing and trusting. “Peter too?”

Harley regarded the fifteen year old, Dad's second human son and one of his biggest regrets. Peter Parker should have only been four years his junior (and getting anything out of Tony about the web-slinging superhero had been more of a challenge than rebuilding an Eco-friendly car engine from scratch) not the nine he was now. And yeah, as a kid it had hurt to realize that Tony had basically adopted another son, one that was closer to Tony and could spend more time with Harley's chosen father-figure. But....that first time he had witnessed Tony wake up screaming for Peter clutching at a phantom only the genius could see, Harley couldn't hate the other boy. Morgan had honestly been a godsend, because it gave Harley's Mechanic an outlet to pour his love and affection into, a way to accept and move past his guilt.

Morgan Penny Stark. Harley wondered if Peter knew the girl's full name and all the implications it entailed. He could only imagine the way the teenager felt, like the rug was being constantly pulled from underneath him. And he wasn't so far away from being a teenager that he had forgotten how turbulent one's emotions got, especially during high stress events such as this. Harley couldn't hold the kid's earlier frankly effective glare against him. Anyone could see how much Peter adored Tony, just as Harley did, and the fact that he had lost five years with the man would always haunt him. If Harley was in his shoes, he'd be glaring at the interloper as well. That said.....

Peter blinked as Harley smiled at him.

“Sure. Petey, how's your singing voice?”

“M-my what? And my name is Peter.”

“Can you hold a tune?”

“Well enough....I think? Does singing in the shower count?”

Harley laughed, a deep blend to Morgan's lighter giggles.

“Yeah, that counts.” With that, Harley walked off the porch while giving Happy a nod and whispering soft instructions to Morgan.

Morgan never let go of Peter's hand.

~~~

Peter knew the adults were watching as their little trio made their way towards the lake shore. He could feel it like pin pricks tickling against his skin. Normally, that much attention would have sent him into a fit of nervous hysterics. But while he didn't have his mask on, there was something even better protecting him: a precious little girl's hand, warm and tiny in his palm. Peter concentrated on the pulse of life under her skin, the flow of the blood she shared with Tony.

Finally they stopped, the gentle lap of water over stone washing over their ears. Harley set Morgan down, keeping her free hand in his so that she was bracketed on both sides by the older boys. Morgan looked at the distant speck that was the flower wreath tribute from her and her mother. It was a good gift, but she liked Harley's better.

“Friday, play the instrumen'al song on Harley's phone. Please.”

“Right away, Miss.”

From the many hidden speakers scattered on the property, music began to play. At first it was a low hum and a simple pattern plucked on guitar springs. Then Harley breathed and a voice joined in.

 

 

**Hey there now  
Where'd you go  
You left me here so unexpected  
You changed my life  
I hope you know  
cause now I'm lost  
So unprotected**   
  


Peter joined in, his higher tenor harmonizing exceedingly well with Harley's older, deeper tenor.

  
**In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye**   
  


Pepper sobbed as she watched her husband's three human children (she didn't care one iota that two of them weren't his or her's biologically, Tony had claimed them, loved them, grieved with and for them, and that was all that mattered to her) said their first goodbyes. She had no doubt there would be many more to come and so many tears still waiting to be shed. All the milestones still to come that Tony would miss, would hit them all at some point or another. They would have to say goodbye over and over, just as she would. But, they had each other and they would have her if they so chose. She wasn't Tony, none of the adults around her could ever be him and therefore could ever replace his role in these children's lives, but she would strive to be the best help for them.

  
**Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon**   
  


Rhodes bit down on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't cry. If he started, he would never stop and Tony wouldn't want him to wallow in grief anymore. The past two weeks had been his time to mourn his best friend with unstoppable tears. Now was the time to be strong, for Pepper and Morgan, Happy, Harley, and Peter. But...listening to the two young men Tony had practically adopted as his own...

He could see Tony in their song, streaking like a flaming comet across the sky, laughing in joy like the maniac he was. Could picture Tony bent over a project with Morgan perched on the table peering over his shoulder and Harley snarking back with ease.

And his heart broke all over again.

_You should be here, Man. You should be here with them. I miss you, Tones. They miss you. Why'd it have to be_ _**you** _ _?_

  
**You were always there  
and like shining light  
on my darkest days  
you were there to guide me**   
  
**Oh I miss you now  
I wish you could see  
Just how much your memory  
Will always mean to me**

 

The remaining Rogues ducked their heads and shuffled hesitantly. It felt almost wrong to be standing here, listening to the grieving children of a man they had belittled and taken advantage of for years. Steve especially could not force himself to look at the three standing on the lake shore, his own words from so long ago ringing like a death knell in his head. He had severely misjudged Tony over the years. When had he begun to forget Tony's first sacrifice play? When had he fallen back on first impressions he had of the genius, garnered through SHIELD files and second party word of mouth?

When had he become the **bully** instead of the **protector**?

With the sobs of Pepper Stark and the voices of two young men raised in honor of their father echoing in his ears, Steve turned and walked away. He didn't deserve to be a part of this any more than he had been given.

One by one, the team he had once been so proud of and now could only question every choice they had made, followed after their leader, quiet and solemn.

  
**In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye**   
  
**Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon**   
  
**Shine on! Shine on!  
On to a better place  
Shine on! Shine on!  
Will never be the same  
Shine on! Shine on!**   
  
**Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far**

 

Peter swung Morgan up onto his shoulders as the song began to crescendo. The lyrics and tune beat inside him, echoing with the truth he felt. Harley had picked probably the best song to describe the feelings of the children of Tony Stark. Morgan sang along as best she could, with the odd note here and there falling flat but for the most part she swayed with Peter.

Harley poured everything he had left, all the regrets and what ifs that had kept him awake at night since Tony had been brought back. And in the midst of cleansing this open wound, it felt like Tony was there with him. The warm weight of his hand on Harley's shoulder just as he had done whenever Harley had finished a successful project. Tony may not have said in words how he felt, but Harley could tell by action alone what the older man couldn't say (without the generous help of a ton of booze). And that had been enough.

Now Tony was gone but he could feel the bonds Tony had started in life snapping stronger between himself and the younger two beside him. These kids, Tony's kids, are his siblings. A precious gift left to him to protect as the eldest brother in place of their shared father. He wouldn't fail. Tony had laid the groundwork. Harley just had to build from there and reach higher.

High enough to connect with Dad again.

**  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon**   
  


**Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!**   
  


**You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon**

 

Beneath the golden sky of evening, a pact was made and a family forged strong as iron. And far above the gathering on the blue-green planet, past the stars and the Great Tree, in the folded fabrics of reality, a soul looked down.

And smiled.

 


End file.
